The present invention relates to a device for pumping fluid and in particular relates to a fuel pump for an automotive vehicle equipped with a fuel injection type internal combustion engine.
In general, a fuel supply system of an automotive vehicle includes a damper, check valve and cut-off valve for the purpose of modulating pulsation of the fuel supplied from a fuel pump and a relief valve for the purpose of keeping the fuel pump from building up too much pressure. In a prior art fuel supply system, the damper is placed in an oil line downstream of the fuel pump, the relief valve is positioned within the fuel pump, and the check valve and the cut-off valve are provided at the outlet of the fuel pump. Thus, those elements are separate.
Such a separate arrangement of the damper, check valve, cut-off valve, relief valve and others requires a lot of arrangement space for each element. In addition, it is sometimes difficult that all of those elements perfectly function as desired.